


Live a Lie

by look_at_that



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Angst, Just a really short angst fic, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_at_that/pseuds/look_at_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brunette took a deep breath, opened the door, and continued to live a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live a Lie

Sunyoul aches. But not the kind when he had finished practice and his body was sore from putting his utmost effort. No. This ache was the worst, and yet it was the most familiar for the radiant boy. His chest hurt, stomach queasy, and his cheeks were red from tears.

_Run for him! _A voice inside him said. Run for him and then what? Confess and have to explain why Wooseok’s friendly attitude seem more than it deemed to be when it was just them alone?__

“I wish I could be with you,” Sunyoul smiled as he imagined them being together.

Sunyoul’s smile faltered to a frown. He knew that Wooseok’s sweet words to him were just for fanservice. It was only a show for the fans. 

“You love me, Wooseok,” Sunyoul whispered as wiping away his tears. “But I know that you aren’t _in _love with me.”__

It was either 10 minutes or 1 hour had gone to wash his face for the puffiness to go away, he then regulated his breathing back to normal. Sunyoul smiled. He looked fine as long as no one stares at his eyes for too long. This was normal. At least, for Sunyoul it was.

The brunette took a deep breath, opened the door, and continued to live a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> First story I've posted, Comments are deeply appreciated


End file.
